narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amaya Masashi
Amaya Masashi (天谷雅史, Masashi Amaya) is a Chunin level Kunoichi from Konohagakure. She was the second daughter born to Daichi Uchiha and Ayumi Masashi. She wanted to become a ninja at a young age when she learned that her parents were Shinobi. Despite being part Uchiha, Amaya chose to take her mothers name to keep her legacy going. Background Amaya is the second daughter of Daichi Uchiha and Ayumi Masashi. She was raised in Konoha by her uncle Yoshiro and aunt Rene with her older sister, Reika. She was only a few months old when her parents died during the Nine Tails attack on the village and therefore she never met them. When Amaya was eight, she was enrolled in the Academy to become a ninja. A few months after enrolling, Amaya noticed one night that her sister didn't come home from training and asked her aunt and uncle where she was. Rene and Yoshiro were worried as well and Rene left to look for her. When she returned, Rene told her niece that Reika was gone. This caused Amaya to freak out and run to the Uchiha compound, despite her uncle yelling for her not to go. When she stumbled upon the scene that was laid out before her, she broke down when she saw her sisters body lying in the street. It was then that her Kuruoshikigan awakened. She awakened her Sharingan with her sisters help. Ever since the massacre took place, Amaya never revealed to anyone that she was part Uchiha and kept that part of her past hidden. Upon graduating from the Academy and becoming a Chunin, Amaya was placed on her uncles team with two of her classmates. Personality Amaya is kind towards her friends and family but once someone annoys her to a certain point is when she snaps. She is stubborn, hot-headed and outspoken when she needs to be. She is very protective of her friends, but mostly her boyfriend. She always worries about him and sometimes ends up arguing with him if either one of them do something stupid. Appearance During her childhood, Amaya was short and had a thin build. She inherited mothers bluish/white hair and orangish-brown eyes, which resulted in her being bullied by her classmates and the kids of the villagers. Like her mother and uncle, Amaya has two red marks on both her cheeks that distinguish her as a member of the Masashi clan and three piercings on her ears. Her uncle once said that Amaya looked like her mother, even more so as she got older. In Part I, Amaya wears a blue tank top under a purple off the shoulder shirt with a black jacket that has the Masashi clan symbol on the back with a black skirt that has a slit up the side of her left leg with bandages wrapped around both her legs and blue ninja sandals. Her hair reaches to just below her shoulders with her bangs parted to the side and held in place with a purple hair clip. She also keeps her sword strapped across her back with a black choker around her neck with a blue crystal that hangs from a chain. In Part II, she is seen wearing a purple shirt with a black skirt that has mesh leggings underneath that reach down to her knees with a black jacket with hsort sleeves that reach her elbows with her clan symbol on the back along with knee high ninja sandals. Her hair is longer, reaching past her waist with her bangs hanging baove her eyes. She wears her hitae-ate around her forehead. At the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi World War, she keeps her Part II outfit but wears the Konohagakure flak jacket and Allied Shinobi Forces headband. Abilities Taijutsu Even though she was skilled in Taijutsu, Amaya rarely used it. She normally uses it as a last resort if she doesn't have enough chakra left. Sometimes she taps into it when her temper is at it's max when she punches a hole in a wall after arguing with Naruto. Her aunt taught her the basics of Taijutsu when she was a kid and eventually began training under Tsunade later on in the series. Kekkei Genkai Since she was born to both the Uchiha and Masashi clans, Amaya inherited the Sharingan and Kuruoshikigan. Amaya never used her Sharingan since the death of her sister and relies on the use of her Kuruoshikigan. Amaya is the second known user of the Mad Demon Eye, aside from her uncle and mother. Category:DRAFT